Time
by jamc91
Summary: Ron and Hermione have someone new to defeat, and this time, Harry isn't with them. Where is Harry, who is this someone, and will they succeed? RonHermione. I'm told it could pass for fluff.


**Time**

(A/N: This is really, really stupid. But read it anyway. And don't forget to **review**.)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Harry Potter-verse.  
**

* * *

'Good luck,' said Ron solemnly. 

Hermione nodded bravely and took a deep breath.

She reached out…

_Beep_.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep beep beep…_

Ron covered his ears to shut out the noise, fearful that should he become exposed to the sounds for an extended period of time, he would be scarred for life.

His eyes widened as he realised Hermione was in danger. He yelled, 'No, Hermione!' and as she looked up, frightened, he quickly ran to save her. He pulled her out of the vicinity of the harmful sounds and held her close, breathing heavily.

Hermione was shaking. Ron hugged her and comforted her until she was ready to face the monster again.

This time though, she would be more prepared.

'Here,' said Ron, holding out his hand to her. 'This will help.'

Hermione took it from him gratefully and turned to face the dangerous beast.

She closed her eyes, took another deep breath, and let it out, opening her eyes. Feeling a bit better, she began her task.

Half an hour later, she was nowhere near close to defeating it, and she was getting close to a nervous breakdown. How long would it take?

Ron, sensing her anxiety, put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

'I'll take over,' he said quietly.

Hermione shook her head frantically. 'I've almost got it!' she cried, looking back at it nervously. 'It'll only take me a few more moments!'

Ron shook his head. 'You need rest,' he said gently, pulling her away from the behemoth. 'I'll cover for you. Go on, go get some sleep. You'll need it. I'll wake you up in half an hour.'

Hermione nodded. 'Yes…rest…that's what I need…of course…' she murmured, allowing Ron to lead her up.

When Hermione was safe and asleep, Ron went back to the fiend.

Standing in front of it, he said, glaring, 'All right, now it's just you…and me. And I will overthrow you.'

Determined, he got to work.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was awoken by a long and loud string of curses. Well, she'd got nearly enough sleep anyway. It was time to work together. Only with cooperation could they succeed. 

She ran downstairs to find Ron pointing his wand at the monstrosity. 'Ron, no!' she shouted, jumping the last few steps and sprinting towards him. 'It won't work! It would cause irreversible damage! And then it would explode!'

'SO LET IT EXPLODE!' Ron screamed. 'WE NEED A NEW ONE ANYWAY!'

'_Ron_! If that explodes, I will explode! The house will explode! Everything will explode!'

'IF I DON'T EXPLODE THIS THING, _I_ WILL EXPLODE!'

'_Ron_!'

Ron sighed and pocketed his wand. 'Okay. Okay, fine. Fine. Not going to curse it. See?' he said, holding up his hands. 'No wand. Not cursing it.'

Hermione smiled. 'Good. Now let's finish this!'

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep beep beep…_

Ron gasped. 'IT'S GOING TO BLOW!' he yelled. 'I'LL SAVE YOU, HERMIONE!' He lunged towards her, causing them both to fall to the floor, and Ron shielded her with his body, looking behind him fearfully.

Hermione pushed Ron off her. 'Ron, it's fine. It's not going to explode. This time.'

'How do you know!'

'Well, it hasn't yet, has it?'

'Oh, all right,' Ron conceded, after a moment of thought.

'Let's do this together,' Hermione said, turning back to face the horror yet again.

'Together,' Ron agreed.

'Ready…one…two…three…go!'

They started their struggle, pressing, pushing, turning, giving suggestions to each other…

Finally they realised it was futile. There was no possible way of defeating the…the…_thing_, no way, not with only two people working together, not without more assistance.

There was only one thing to do.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 'Call Harry,' they said simultaneously.

As a child, Hermione had been more interested in books than life-threatening adventures. Ron had had no idea the thing in front of him even existed until he met Hermione.

Harry, however, had had a lot of experience in dealing with monsters like this.

'You stay here and guard it,' Hermione said to Ron. 'I'll call him.'

Ron nodded.

Keeping one eye on the beast, Hermione slowly got up and walked to the (Muggle) phone. She dialed Harry's home number and put the receiver to her ear.

'Hello?'

'Harry, it's Hermione.'

'Oh, hi, Hermione. Er…'

'Harry, we need your help. Desperately. Come over right now.'

'Right now?'

'Right now.'

'All right.' He hung up.

A second later, he had Apparated in front of her. 'What's the problem?'

'I'll show you. Come here. Ron's guarding it. And _move quietly_.'

They tiptoed to the entrance of the monster's lair and peeked around the edge. Ron was keeping a close eye on it, but slowly moving away from it, just in case.

Harry's eyes widened.

'Yes,' Hermione said grimly.

'OH MY FU - '

'_Harry!_' Hermione hissed. 'Don't swear! And don't scream – '

But it was too late. Harry had run straight for the beast, unarmed and screaming.

Ron jumped back a foot and watched, transfixed with terror for his best friend as he ran towards the fiend.

Harry ran closer and closer, until…

He reached it. And he hugged it.

Hermione and Ron just stood there, dumbstruck.

Harry finally sighed and let go, beginning the task that he knew Hermione and Ron had failed at completing.

Thirty seconds later, he was standing back and proudly admiring his work.

_15:47_

Harry's friends stood and stared.

Harry sighed again. 'I can't believe you actually _have_ this one! I saw this, you know, but it was just…I'd have no use for it, I already have one, and it's working fine, except this one, it's just so _nice_…look! _Look_ at it!'

He glanced at them. 'Well, you're already looking at it, I guess.'

Hermione came out of her trance first. 'Thanks, Harry. I don't know _what_ we would've done without you.'

'You could have…read…the manual?' he suggested.

She waved a hand impatiently. 'Yes, but nobody ever actually _reads_ the manual, Harry. Honestly.'

Ron finally shook his head to clear it, and thanked Harry as well. 'Don't know what we would've done without you, mate.'

'Hermione already said that.'

Ron blinked. 'Well, I didn't know, did I?'

'Anyway, you could have read the manual.'

Ron waved a hand impatiently. 'Yes, but nobody ever actually _reads_ the manual, Harry. Honestly.'

'I never thought I'd see Hermione Granger pass up the chance to read something,' said Harry, turning to Hermione.

Hermione shrugged. 'Give me a dusty old tome from the Hogwarts library any day.'

Harry glanced wistfully at the object he'd just fixed and sighed a third time. 'I really love that thing. Can I have it?' he added hopefully.

'No.'

'Oh, _fine_ then. Enjoy your movie _on your brand-new VCR that I want so much_ then.'

'Thanks again, mate!' Ron said cheerfully as Harry Disapparated with an exaggerated sigh.

'Well, let's start then!' said Ron, inserting a movie into the VCR. 'I've been dying to watch this for ages.'

The screen flickered, blinked (if that was possible for a screen to do), and died.

Ron and Hermione just stared.

* * *

(A/N: Don't forget to **review** a lot! Because **review**s are good. And everyone likes **review**s. Because **review**s are inspiration. No, seriously. I don't know how they do it, but **review**s inspire people to write. Or maybe that's just me.

Also, tell me if you want a sequel or not. Do you want to know what happens to the VCR (and Ron) after you **review**? Of course you do. And of course, after you've finished reading the sequel, you'll **review** that one too.

And this is the longest chapter/one-shot I have ever written.)


End file.
